STAY
by Heaven Wings
Summary: Seluruh diriku akan melindungimu, karena itu genggamlah tanganku. Izinkan aku melindungimu hae /Aku akan selalu bersamamu / KiHae / GS


STAY

Pairing : KiHae

Rating : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo

Don't like don't read, no flame

Summary : Seluruh diriku akan melindungimu, karena itu genggamlah tanganku. Izinkan aku melindungimu hae /Aku akan selalu bersamamu / KiHae

Selamat membaca…..

"Hae~ya, apa kamu senang aku ajak kemari?" Tanya namja tampan pada yeoja manis yang duduk disebelahnya. "Em, aku sangat senang, sudah lama aku ingin kepantai" jawab yeoja manis itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "terimakasih" lanjutnya, menampilakan senyum bak malaikat.

Ya, disinilah mereka sekarang. Pantai. Mereka terduduk di hamparan pasir putih dan menghadap kearah matahari yang diperkirakan akan terbenam.

Kim Kibum- nama namja tampan tadi- perlahan namun pasti mulai menggenggam tangan yeoja manis disebelahnya –sebut saja Lee Donghae-. "Hae…" ucap kibum pelan, bahkan lebih mirip sebuah bisikan. Tapi donghae yang masih dapat mendengar kibum memanggilnya, hanya berdehem guna merespon panggilan kibum, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sang matahari dan ombak yang seakan menari-nari saat tertiup angin.

Dengan perlahan kibum menangkupkan wajah donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Dibaliknya wajah donghae guna agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Saranghae,, jeongmal saranghae Lee donghae" ucap kibum dengan sangat lembut. "heh? A.. apa maksudmu bummie, jangan bercanda ah. Aku tidak akan tertipu kali ini." Elak donghae, ya walaupun tidak dipungkiri kini jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Masih tetap tangan kibum yang setia menyentuh wajah mulus donghae, "Aku tidak main-main hae". "Tapi,,," donghae tidak melanjutkan kata katanya karena kibum telah memotong perkataan donghae.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku. Mungkin aku bukanlah pria yang sempurna untuk mu, akupun masih belum bisa diandalkan. Tapi bolehkah aku menyukaimu? Seluruh diriku akan melindungimu, karena itu genggamlah tanganku. Izinkan aku melindungimu hae.. Pilihlah aku sebagai pria yang berhak untuk melindungimu" ucap kibum mantap tanpa celah sama sekali.

Donghae? Dia hanya bisa terpaku mendengar semua tutur kata kibum. Jujur dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia begitu bahagia dengan ucapan kibum tadi. "Jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae" lanjut kibum.

"Ya, na.. nado bummie. Nado saranghae" tak sanggup lagi donghae menahan air matanya mengalir. Dia begitu bahagia, karena ternyata selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban donghae, dan langsung memeluk donghae erat seraya berbisik "terimakasih". Kibum perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukkanya pada tubuh ramping donghae. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah donghae.

Dikecupnya kening, turun ke kedua kelopak mata dongahae yang masih terdapat sisa sisa air mata, hidung, dan terakhir berlabuh dibibir pink kibum. Ditempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis donghae, hanya menempel tanpa ada unsur nafsu didalamya. Kibum hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai donghae.

Donghae yang menyadarinya. Hanya diam dan menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut kibum. Perlahan dia lingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kibum.

Mereka terus bercuiman dengan latar matahari terbenam. Bukankah ini sangat romantis?

& DongSu &

#Donghae POV#

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa penembakan yang kibum lakukan. Aku Lee Donghae, telah resmi menjadi yeojachingu dari namja tampan nan menawan Kim Kibum.

Kibum adalah namja yang sangat baik dan perhatian, asal kalian tau saja dia memiliki IQ diatas rata rata. Aku heran dia makan apa ya sampai bisa sepintar dia makan semua buku, atau jangan-jangan dia mencuri otak Enstein dan memakainya. Oh jangan lupakan killer smilenya yang mampu membuat semua yoeja meleleh. Termasuk aku tentunya.

Semenjak kejadian itu kami selalu bersama sama. Kami sering menjadi pusat perhatian saat sedang berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih dengan cara mereka menatap kami. Entahlah akupun tidak mengerti, yang jelas aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan tatapan mereka. Tapi kibum selalu berkata ' Sudah biarkan saja jangan perdulikan mereka, yang perlu kau perhatikan hanya aku". Ah bukankah aku yeoja paling beruntung di dunia?

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari yang ditungu tunggu, karena dihari minggu kita bisa menghabiskan hari bersama orang orang tercinta. Begitu pula aku,hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan kibum. Ah membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senyum – senyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila saja.

Aku memakai pakaian terbaikku. Dress biru muda tanpa lengan dan 5 centi diatas lutut. Dengan renda putih disekitar dada. Rambutku ku biarkan terurai dengan sentuhan sebuah tiara putih yang menghiasi rambut panjangku. Tak lupa ku pakai high heels setinggi 5 centi yang memiliki warna senada dengan dress ku. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir ku semprotkan parfum beraroma vanilla lembut. Aku ingat kibum pernah bilang kalau dia sangat menyukai aromaku.

Aku terus memperhatikan setiap inchi pantulan diriku di cermin. Setelah kurasa sempurna aku langsung berangkat menuju tempat janjian kami 'Lotte world'. Tak lupa kupakai tas kecil ku.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat seorang namja tepat berdiri dekat pintu gerbang Lotte World. Kibum, namja itu. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih yang dibalut jaket abu abu. Celana hitam dan sepatu ket putih. Bukankah penampilannya begitu sederhana? Tapi entahlah dimataku dia begitu tampan dan sempurna.

"Bummie…." Panggilku. Dia menoleh dan melambaikan tanggannya.

#Kibum POV#

Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan hae baby. Tapi kenapa jam segini dia belum sampai ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Bummie…." Kupalingkan wajah ku ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Ah ternyata itu haebaby yang sedang berjalan kearahku , kulambaikan tangan ku dan lihatlah penampilannya, sangat sempurna cantik dan manis. Ya Tuhan kim kibum kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan kekasih sesempurna itu.

Tapi tunggu tunggu, apa apaan ini mengapa dia memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti itu. "Bummie maaf aku terlambat" ucapnya ketika sudah berada dihadapanku. Aku hanya diam tanpa mengubris permintaan maafnya.

"Bummie kenapa diam saja? Kamu marah? Maaf aku benar benar tidak bermaksud. Tadi jalanan sangat padat" ulang nya karena tak mendapat respon apapun dariku.

"Aku bukannya marah kamu terlambat, tapi lihatlah penampilanmu" ucapku datar. Donghae menyerutkan keningnya, sepertinya dia belum mengerti maksudku. "Coba lihat penampilanmu, kenapa kamu memakai pakaian terbuka seperti itu. Bukannkah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka kamu terlalu memperlihatkan bagian tubuhmu." Jelasku masih tetap datar akan ekspresi.

Ya, aku memang tidak suka hae memakai pakaian yang aga terbuka. Possessive kah? Biarkan saja, toh dia adalah kekasihku. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya dari tatapan lapar namja namja mesum disekitar kami.

"Hiks.. maaf bummie, aku hanya ingin tampil sempurna dihadapanmu" terlihat donghae yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum yang mendengar isakan donghae sontak langsung memeluk donghae dan menenangkan nya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu baby, uljima ne". Donghae perlahan melepaskan pelukan kibum. "maaf" ucapnya sekali lagi. "Sudah sudah, kalau kau terus menangis, nanti cantikya hilang loh", ucap kibum seraya megusap air mata donghae."Bukankah kita mau kencan" tambahnya.

Tangis Donghae pun reda digantikan dengan senyum yang selalu membuat siapa pun merasa tenang saat melihat senyum angel donghae.

Mereka mulai memasuki area Lotte World, tak lupa sebelumnya kibum pakaikan jaketnya ketubuh mungil donghae.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling mengait satu sama lain. Sesekali kibum menggoda donghae yang sukses membuat wajah donghae memerah. Ah siapa sangka kibum ternyata gombal juga. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana permainan.

Mereka sangat bahagia, tercermin dari senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajar rupawan mereka. Waktunya makan siang, merekapun menuju cafeteria terdekat. Mereka duduk di bangku dekat jendela yang menampilan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Baby, kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya kibum setelah pelayan datang dan menyerahkan daftar menu. "Terserah kau saja bummie" jawab hae. "Baiklah pasta seafoodnya dua, stroberry juice satu dan orange juice nya satu" ucap kibum pada si pelayan tadi.

"Baby, gwaenchana? Mukamu sedikit pucat", tanya Kibum yang menyadari donghae hanya diam saja. "ehm, aku baik baik saja bummie, mungkin aku terlalu lelah bermain" jawab donghae menenangkan kibum. Tak lama pesanan kami pun tiba. "Bummie aku mau ketoilet dulu ya" setelah mengatakan itu dan medapat anggukan dari kibum. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berjalan senormal mungkin menuju toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet langsung kuhempaskan tubuhku ke tembok, dengan tangan kanan ku menyentuh dadaku yang terasa sakit. Lebih tepatnya menekan daerah bagian jantungku yang terasa amat sakit. 'Kenapa bisa kambuh disaat saat seperti ini. Kumohon bertahanlah, jangan biarkan kibum mengetahui ini. Tuhan, kumohon… Setelah kurasa sudah membaik, ku basuh wajahku agar telihat lebih segar.

Aku keluar dari toilet menuju meja kami. Kulihat kibum masih setia melahap makannya. Bummie.. aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon tetaplah disisiku hingga waktu itu tiba. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kibum.

"Baby, kau yakin baik baik saja?" Tanya nya lagi. "aku baik baik saja bummieku sayang, harus berapa kali sih aku bilang kalau aku baik baik saja" aku tetap bertahan untuk tidak menceritakan ini padanya.

Sore pun tiba, kibum mengantar donghae sampai depan pintu apartemennya. Sebelum kibum pamit dikecupnya bibir donghae. "Aku pulang dulu ya, telepon aku bila terjadi sesuatu arra" pesannya. Dongahe hanya menggangguk paham. Kembali kibum kecup kening donghae lembut, membuat donghae memejamkan matanya guna menikmati sentuhan lembut kibum.

Donghae membaringkan tubunya di kasur, dia merasa benar benar lelah. Tak lama kemudian donghae sudah terlelap dalam tidunya.

PAGI HARI

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melewati celah celah jendela kamar. Kamar yang menjadi tempat seorang yeoja manis nan cantik untuk menjelajahi sang dunia mimipi. Sinar mentari seolah memaksa yeoja tersebut -Donghae- kembali kedunia nyata.

Perlahan donghae mulai membuka kelopak matanya."eeeuuuunngggghhh….." erang donghae untuk meregangkan otot ototnya. DEG… Akkkhhhh, Donghae sedikit meringis ketika dirasakan dadanya seperti terhantam benda keras.

Dia kembali memejamkan mata berharap sakitnya akan segera hilang.

& DongSu &

-TAMAN KOTA— Sore hari

Terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kayu panjang yang berada tepat dibawah pohon rindang. "Bummie… aku ingin ice cream…." Rengek donghae dengan suara yang dibuat manja. "Baikklah, kamu tunggu disini sebentar ya" jawab kibum mulai berdiri dan sedikit mengelus rambut donghae lembut sebelum pergi membeli ice cream. Donghae hanya menganggung patuh.

'Akh, lagi lagi sakit ini datang. Bukankah tadi pagi sudah tidak apa apa' batin donghae seraya memegangi dada –jantung- nya Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sungguh membuat dia sangat menderita.

Kibum mulai memilih ice cream apa yang akan dia beli, dan pilihan nya jatuh pada ice cream stroberry. Dia tau bahwa donghae sangat menyukai stroberry. Setelah selesai membeli ice cream Kibum segera kembali. Dia melihat hae sedang menunudukkan kepalanya.'Ini hanya perasaan ku saja, atau emang haebaby menjadi tambah kurus ya' bantin kibum.

Kibum tersentak ketika melihat donghae tiba tiba ambuk menghantam jalanan taman ini. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia berlari menuju donghae yang menyebabkan ice cream ditangannya jatuh begitu saja. Dia benar benar cemas, "Baby…. Baby… kamu kenapa? Bangunlah, jangan main main" kibum mengguncang tubuh donghae yang sekarang sudah berada dalam pelukkannya. Tanpa berfikir lagi, kibum angkat tubuh hae ala bridal style menuju rumah sakit. "Baby, ku mohon jangan seperti ini" gumam kibum.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, donghae langsung ditangani oleh pihak medis. Kibum menunggu dengan sangat cemas. Tidak lama kemudian keluar seorang dokter "Bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya dok" Tanya kibum dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan betapa khawatirnya dia. "Mari bicara diruangan saya", ajak dokter yang diketahui bernama dokter Choi.

& DongSu &

Aku memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah donghae yang masih terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajah hae tidak secerah biasanya, sekarang yang tampak hanya wajah pucat yang seakan akan sangat rapuh. Ku belai rambutnya turun ke pipi, kenapa jadi seperti ni hae? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Kenapa kamu tidak mau berbagi rasa sakitmu pada ku? Aku terus bergelut dengan fikiran fikiran ku, sampai pembicaraan ku dengan dokter Choi kembali terngiang di otakku.

FLASHBACK ON

"Begini tuan Kim, menurut hasil penelitian, kondisi nona Lee mengalami penurunan drastis dan bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk dirawat", tutur dokter choi menjelaskan. "Apa? Apa maksudmu dok, aku tidak mengerti" aku benar benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dokter Choi.

"Apa, anda benar benar tidak mengetahui ini sebelumya?" Tanya nya padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng karena memang aku benar benar tidah tau.

"Begini tuan. Nona Lee mengalami gagal jantung yang sekarang sudah sangat parah" jelas dokter Choi. "APA? tidak mungkin donghae mengalami itu dok, selama ini dia baik baik saja", aku benar benar terkejut mendengarnya seakan akan ada benda tajam yang menusuk tepat pada jantungku.

"Ya, penyakit ini memang kasat mata, terkadang kita baru mengetahuinya setelah menjadi parah". "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan dok, kumohon lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan donghae", aku benar benar sudah kehilangan akal sekarang. "Jalan satu satu nya nona Lee harus menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung, dan yang jadi masalah saat ini sangat sulit menemukan donor jantung yang cocok" jelas dokter Choi. "Kumohon temukan pendonor itu, tidak peduli berapapun uang yang harus kukeluarkan", pintaku. "Kami akan melalukan yang terbaik tuan".

FLASHBACK OFF

Perlahan aku melihat hae mulai membuka matanya. "syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar baby", aku sangat lega melihat hae telah siuman.

"Bummie…." Lirihnya lemah. "Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu ku sebelumnya hae. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk meniadakan rahasia diantar kita, tapi kenapa kamu menutupi ini semua?" aku benar benar sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi sekarang.

Donghae menunduk, "maaf bummie, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu meninggalkan ku setelah kamu tau kondisi ku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu bummie. Maaf" air mata mulai membanjiri pipi donghae. Kibum langsung memeluk donghae "kenapa kamu bisa berfikir seperti itu, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu" ucap kibum lembut. Donghae hanya mampu membenamkan wajahya pada dada bidang Kibum. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama mu dan melindungi mu, apa kau lupa janjiku baby" lanjut kibum seraya mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh donghae. "hiks maaf, hiks maafkan aku bummie hiks" ucap donghae sedikit terisak. "Sudahlah, mulai sekarang kamu harus berjuang demi aku ne".

Hari demi hari silih berganti, tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu. Donghae diputuskan harus dirawat dirumah sakit, walaupun sebelummya dia merengek tidak mau dirawat. Aku tau hae memang benci rumah sakit. Tapi setelah aku membujuknya akhirnya dia mau dirawat.

Setiap hari aku selalu menemaninya. Sekarang kami duduk di taman rumah sakit. Donghae yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku dengan tangannya yang melingkar di perutku. Aku pun melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya, yang dapat kurasakan semakin hari hae semakin kurus saja. "Bummiee… aku bosan, aku ingin pulang", rengek donghae.

Ya siapa yang tidak bosan kalau harus selalu dikelilingi obat, dan tidak ada kegiatan yang dilakukan. "Baby, kamu akan pulang setelah sembuh oke? Jadi lekaslah sembuh sayang" ucap kibum mengecup kelapa donghae. Donghae hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

& DongSu &

Aku berlari menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ku tabrak. Aku benar benar khawatir setelah menerima telepon dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae kambuh lagi. Aku masuk keruang inap donghae. Dapat kuliahat donghae yang tegah tertidur.

Sungguh miris, ketika melihat orang tercinta terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Ku hampiri ranjang donghae dan kugenggam tangan hae guna menyalurkan kekuatan untuknya.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Donghae mulai membuka mata. "Bummie.." lirih donghae. Kibum yang semula sedang membaca di sofa dekat ranjang. Langsung menuju ranjang donghae, "Baby, kamu sudah sadar? Syukurlah" diusap lembut rambut donghae. "Bummie aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" ucap donghae lemah. "tidurlah baby, aku kan menemanimu disini" jawab kibum lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur dengan mu bummie". Donghae menggeser tubunya dan menciptakan tempat kosong dikasurnya. Kibum yang mengerti mulai menaiki ranjang donghae. Dijadikannya lengan kibum sebagai bantalan donghae dan memeluknya. Donghae merapatkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kibum. "Hangat" gumam donghae. Kibum yang mendengarnya semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Bummie, aku ingin pergi kepantai, tempat dimana kita menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap lemah donghae masih diposisi semula -membenamkan wajah di dada kibum-."Ya, kita akan kesana, setelah kamu sembuh sayang" balas kibum. "Tapi aku ingin kesana sekarang" rengek donghae. Dijauhkannya wajah donghae guna menatap manik hitam donghae. Donghae mulai mengeluarkan jurus fishy puppy eyes nya. 'Kumohon' itulah yang dapat terbaca dari tatapan donghae.

& DongSu &

Disinilah mereka berada, pantai. Mereka duduk dihamparan pasir putih. Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kibum. Dan kibum memeluk donghae dari belakang serta menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu donghae. Mereka sedang melihat matahari terbenan.

"Bummie, kamu tau? Aku sangat bahagia sekarang karena memiliki dan dicintai olehmu" ucap lemah donghae. Kibum hanya mengengarkan setiap ucapan donghae. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal walaupun harus pergi sekarang, karena aku telah mengapatkan semua yang kuinginkan", lanjut donghae. "Jangan bicara seperti itu hae, aku janji kamu pasti sembuh dan tetap bisa hidup" bantah kibum tidak suka akan ucapan donghae tadi. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum, apa iya ia masih boleh berharap seperti itu.

Keesokanharinya kondisi donghae benar benar memburuk. Segera dilarikannya ke ruang UGD untuk menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung.

"Dokter denyut jantung pasien melemah, tekanan darah turun" ucap salah satu suster yang ikut dalam proses operasi donghae. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt.. itulah yang terlihat pada layar monitor yang mengukur denyut jantung. "Dokter jantung pasien sudah tidak berfungsi" lapor suster itu.

5 Bulan Kemudian

Szaaaaasshh *anggap ini suara ombak ya, hehe*

Di tepi pantai terlihat seseorang yang berdiri menghadap matahari terbenam. Orang tersebut telihat begitu menikmati suasana pantai, saat angin menerpa permukaan tubuhnya, saat langit sore menyinari tubunya.

Bummie…. Apa kamu bisa melihatku? Lihatlah sekarang aku telah mampu bertahan hidup.

Walau kau sudah bahagia disana, tapi aku pasti bisa melanjutkan hidupku bukan?. Karena ku tau kita sudah menjadi satu sekarang. Dan kuyakin kamu selalu berada di sisiku, menjaga ku dan menyayangiku. Kamu akan selalu bersamaku kan?

Terimakasih. Akan ku jaga jantung ini, akan ku penuhi jantung ini dengan perasaan bahagia, sayang, dan cinta.

Cinta kita.

Saranghae Kim Kibum, dulu kini esok dan selamanya.

FLASHBACK

"Dokter denyut jantung pasien melemah, tekanan darah turun" ucap salah satu suster yang ikut dalam proses operasi donghae. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt.. itulah yang terlihat pada layar monitor yang mengukur denyut jantung. "Dokter jantung pasien sudah tidak bergunsi" lapor suster itu.

"Segera lakukan transplantasi", perintah dokter choi.

Operasi memakan waktu berjam jam lamanya, hingga akhirnya operasi sukses dilaksanakan.

Lee Donghae masih tampak terbaring di kasurnya, ia belum siuman semenjak menjalani operasi. Perlahan donghae membuka kelopak matanya. "Bummie…" itulah kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibir kering donghae.

Suster yang ketika itu sedang memeriksa keadaan donghae, segera menghubungi dokter. Tak berapa lama dokter Choi masuk. "Anda sudah siuman Donghae~ssi?" Tanya dokter Choi seraya mengecek keadaan Donghae. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dok?" Tanya donghae yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. "Anda telah sukses menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung, selamat" ucap dokter Choi sambil tersenyum.

Aku selamat, kibum benar aku masih bisa hidup. Aku sangat bersyukur, tapi dimana dia? Harusnya dia disini merayakan kesuksesanku. "Maaf dok, dimana kibum?" Tanya ku karena tak kunjung melihat kibum.

Dokter Choi tampak terkejut, dia diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan menyerahkannya pada ku. "Ini dari Kibum~ssi" ucapnya seraya seraya menyerahkan surat itu padaku.

Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti kuterima surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Annyeong nae sarang haebaby,_

_Aku yakin, saat kamu membaca surat ini kamu telah sukses menjalani operasimu_

_Apa aku bilang, kamu pasti bisa bertahan hae_

_Aku tidak pernah bohong kan_

_Oia baby, kamu tau?_

_Aku mempunyai sebuah impian, yaitu membangun sebuah rumah yang nantinya akan ku huni bersama istri dan anak-anakku_

_Aku sangat ingin mewujudkannya bersamamu hae,_

_Menikah dengan mu, mempunyai 3 orang anak yang lucu lucu_

_Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ku begitu bahagia_

_Tapi… mungkin semua itu sudah tidak bisa lagi terwujud _

_Karena aku sudah berada ditempat yang sangat jauh_

_Tapi tenang saja baby, karena kita masih terhubung_

_Melalui jantungku yang tertanam ditubuhmu_

_Aku akan selalu bersamamu hae, karena kita telah menjadi satu._

_Jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae, dulu, kini, esok dan selamanya_

_Cintaku akan selalu untukmu._

_Pangeran tampanmu_

_Kim Kibum_

Selelah membacanya donghae langsung menangis histeris " ANDWEEE…. KIM KIBUUUUUUMMMMM". Donghae terus menangis merutuki kebodohan kibum. Saranghae Kim Kibum.

FIN

Ahhhh…. Selesai juga ni ff

Apa kalian merasa ff ini aneh, alur terlalu cepat atau sebagainya?

Yaa begitulah

Haha


End file.
